Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles My version (ON HOLD)
by KirstyLovesToRead
Summary: What if April got kidnapped not just with her dad but with her best friend too. They end up fighting the kraang shredder as well as there feelings for certain turtles what will happen? Rated M for language


**Chapter 1- Another Normal Day **

**Kate's POV**

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy' til we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone **_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young **_

_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

I heard blasting out of my phone, at the top volume waking me up from my dream. Groaning my hand reached out to turn the noise off so I could just turn over and go back to sleep, not feeling my phone on the bedside table, I groaned. Sitting up and looked round I noticed my phone on my desk, going off. Falling back onto my bed, I took my pillow and put it over my head to block out the noise. Realizing it was my alarm to get up, lying there for a couple of minutes with the pillow over my head even though I could hear it still going off. _Ugh shut up you stupid alarm let me sleep. _

Throwing the pillow of my face groaning I glanced at my clock that was on my bedside table, I noticed it was 10 past 7. Throwing my quilt off I stood up and stretched, walking over to my phone I turned my alarm off, throwing my phone back down on to my desk.

"Kate you up?" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen area

"**Yeah, I'm up"** I shouted back, walking out my bedroom going towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my dad sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. My mom was at the side, doing my dad some toast. I walked over to the cupboard where we kept the glasses, grabbing one I walked over to the fridge taking out the orange juice and pouring myself a glass before putting it away back into the fridge. Taking a sip of my orange juice, I walked over to the table and sat down next to my dad.

"**Morning"** I yawned, greeting my mom and dad before putting my arms down on the table then placing my head on them. Sighing I closed my eyes_. It's too early to be up why can't it be the weekend already_ I thought

"Morning" I heard my parents reply to me before it went all silent. My dad broke the silence my standing up. "Well I better be off"

I lifted my head up too see my dad kiss my mom goodbye, before walking out the kitchen. _"Have a good day at work"_ I heard my mom shout at his retreating figure before joining me at the table. She put a plate in front of me saying _"eat up, then go get ready for school cause you don't want to be late". Ugh School, Great can't wait_ I thought.

Looking down I noticed my mom had done me some toast, for breakfast. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was twenty to 8_, Oh shit, April will be here soon _I thought. Quickly eating my toast and drinking the rest of my orange juice, standing up I put my plate and glass into the sink ready to be washed later, before running out of the kitchen to the bathroom to get ready.

Once inside I locked the door and had a quick wash and shower. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed the towel that was side and wrapped it round me. "Kate hurry up, I need the toilet" I heard my little brother shout through the door.

"**Hold on, would ya? I will be out in a minute"** I shouted to him.

"No, come out now or I'm going to piss myself" he shouted _eww_ I thought

"**I said hold on for fuck sake"** I shouted back getting angry at him, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"I'm telling mom you swore…..MOM KATE SWORE AT ME" he shouted. Ugh _little brothers are soo annoying, why couldn't I be an only child_ I thought to myself

Grabbing my clothes, I unlocked the door and walked out. **"There I'm done now" **I said to him

"Took you long enough" he grumbled at me walking into the bathroom.

Ignoring him I made my way towards my bedroom, once in my bedroom I chucked my pjs onto my bed before walking towards my chest of drawers to grab some underwear. After grabbing some underwear I walked over to my chair that in front of my desk where the clothes I was going to wear today were. I had chosen what I was going to wear yesterday. I heard a knock on my door, knowing it was my mom coming to have going at me for swearing at my brother, I ignored it. Quickly drying myself before getting dressed into my clothes. Picking up the towel I used, I chucked it into my dirty laundry basket ready to be washed.

Dressed, I walked over to my chest of drawers and opened my third draw down and grabbed my hair brush as well as my make up bag. Keeping the draw open, I placed my make up bag on top of my dresser. Looking into my mirror I had hanging on my wall just above my dresser, I brushed my hair out to make it look presentable, chucking my hair brush back into my draw. I grabbed my make up and put on some foundation with some light eye shadow as well as some mascara and eyeliner. Putting my make up back into the draw and closing the draw.

"_Kate, you ready? Its 8 o'clock, April is probably outside waiting for you and I'm taking your brother to school now, so have a good day"_ I heard my mom shout down the hallway

"**Yeah I'm nearly ready, just have to put my shoes on, and okay see you later"** I shouted back. I heard the front door opening and heard the door close. I walked over to wear my shoes were and put them on before grabbing my school bag and walking over to my desk and putting in my homework I had done last night as well as anything else I would need.

"_**YAY, I GOT A TEXT MESSAGE, I GOT A TEXT MESSAGE, I GOT A TEXT MESSAGE, YOU DO NOT, I GOT A TEXT MESSAGGE, I GOT A TEXT MESSAGE, YOU DON'T" **_

I Heard my phone go off, telling me I had a message. Knowing it was April, I grabbed it as well as picking up my bag and walking out of my bedroom while reading the message. I was right it was April telling me she was outside. I didn't bother texting her back, I just placed my bag down by the living room door before walking into the living room and going to window. Opening it, I looked down and saw April looking down the street. Looking down at the plant pot my mom had hung there, I picked up a pebble. _This is useful, oh right I put these hear to get people attention when I was looking down at them and they hadn't noticed me I wasn't allowed to shout down cause people complained psh moaners, technically though I only ever did this now and then. You would think though with all the complaints my mom gets I did this everyday but I don't. Even though they don't complain anymore I think they've just got used to it. _I thought to myself.

Coming out of my thoughts, I took aim and …..

**Aprils POV**

"Ahhh" I shouted jumping surprised when I felt something hit my back, scaring the people who were walking past me. People were staring at me from all directions when I looked round, smiling sheepishly and saying sorry. I noticed some of my class mates laughing at me but I didn't really care. I heard an old lady mumble about how teenagers these days. Hearing laughter I looked up and saw my so called best friend laughing while leaning on her window for support. _I will get my revenge on of these days _Ithought glaring up at her. A couple of minutes later she stopped laughing and grinned at me.

"**Scare easy, don't you April"** she shouted down at me. Still glaring at her while she just grinned I replied back with "no, you just surprised me and it wasn't funny Kate"

"**Yes it was, you jumped like 2 inches of the ground"** she laughed at me.

"Over exaggerating much Kate" I said to her laughing.

******************10 Minutes Earlier ******************

Walking down the street near Kate's, I was hoping she was up cause there is one thing Kate loves to do and that was sleep in too late. Kate is my short tempered best friend, who will snap at anyone who picks on any of her family or friends but she also has good advice sometimes. Me and Kate having been friends since nursery so she is more like my sister than anything, we know everything and anything about each other, we know when the other is hiding something, which is sometimes annoying cause we can't keep anything from each other. I smiled thinking about the time was trying to keep my surprise birthday a secret from me, she couldn't do it probably didn't help that I kept bugging her about it.

Turning onto the street Kate lived on, she lived two blocks from me so normally I meet her outside her flat building then we both carry on walking to school. Which was only a twenty minute walk, we did normally used to meet outside of the school gates for each other when we realized that I had to walk past Kate's to get school so she waited for me outside her flat building for me. Even though most times I'm waiting for her to come out but she doesn't make me wait long just a couple of minutes so it's alright.

Nearing where Kate lived I noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen, sighing I took out my phone as I was just approaching, glancing at the time I noticed it was 5 past 8. Hearing the flat door opening, I looked up to see if it was Kate but it wasn't. It was Kate's mom and her little brother Jake, I smiled at them before saying morning.

"_Morning April, Kate should be down in a minute she was just putting her shoes on when we left the flat"_ Kate's mom told.

"Thanks Mrs Parker" I said

"_Oh how many times have I told you to call me Anita dear, your family don't forget" _she said. I smiled,_ "well we must be off, if I want Jake be on time, see you"_

"Okay bye Mrs Parker I mean ani….." I trailed off feeling awkward

I watched as they walked towards her car and drive off waving at me, I waved back being polite. I waited a couple of minutes to see if Kate appeared, she didn't so I decided to text her, telling her I was outside. I heard laughing looking in that direction I saw some known purple dragons, they were horrible, they thought they owned people round here but that didn't, I kept an eye of them just in case. I hope there gone before Kate comes out, cause she loathes them and thinks they should go die in a hole, trust me e=when I say she never anything m=nice to say about them or anything polite in that manner. Glancing at my phone to see if I had text back from Kate, I noticed I hadn't but it was 10 past. _Hurry up Kate or we will be late not that she actually cared_ I thought. I watched as the purple dragons walk round the corner and sighed, looking round I noticed some of my other class mates walking to school.

Smiling I waved at some of them I was friends with, they waved before I could open my mouth to talk to them I felt a sudden pain in my back. "Ahhh" I screamed jumping surprised.

***********Back to Present Time*************

"**I wasn't over exaggerating, you literally jumped 2 inches of the ground**" she said to me.

"Oh whatever, will you just come down here and hurry up so we can get to school" I said to her

"**Yeah okay I'm coming"** she said before shutting her window.

A couple minutes later she appeared, walking through the flat doors she walked down the stair leading to the pavement to meet me. Looking at what she was wearing I couldn't help but laughing at what her t-shirt said. "What" I heard her say to me confused. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "I'm not angry I just don't like you" with blue demin shorts and demin jacket over her top but unbuttoned so you could see what her t-shirt said. I noticed she was wearing her favorite trainers to go with her outfit. (A/N what Kate was wearing untitled/set?id=81492694)

I gestured to her t-shirt laughing still_. Oh such a typical Kate_ I thought. She grinned at me "like it, don't you think it's so me" she said to me. I laughed.

**Kate's POV**

I heard April laughing, looking at directly at her I noticed that, she wasn't wearing a jacket. She was just wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with bows all over it and black jeans with black converse shoes. Something tells me that she is going to regret not wearing a jacket. (A/N what April is wearing untitled/set?id=80060693)

"**Let's go, school here we come"** I said with fake euthasium showing I wanted to be anywhere but going to school.

"Let's go, then" she said when I made no move to start walking to school. We both started to walking towards school which was only 3 blocks away, so it would only take us 20 minutes to get there. During the walk to the school we talked about lot of random things, before we bought up what sort of stuff we would do tonight on annual monthly sleepover. Tonight we were sleeping over at Aprils, the plan was after school we was going to go back to mine for me to grab my stuff as well as dump my school stuff then we would head off to Aprils.

Walking through the school gates I sighed then whispered **"another day at this god forsaken place, oh how I'm so glad today is Friday"**. I heard April laugh at my comment, she knew how much I hated school. Just like every normal teenager does for except April, she loves to learn new things, the weirdo, but thank god she also knew how to have fun while being in school. Some of it probably was my influence but she doesn't mind.

"_Kate, April over here"_ I heard being shout at us, looking in that direction. We saw Becky, Jade, Nicole, Josh, Adam, Scott, Tyler and Emily waving at us. Smiling we made our way over, not before me muttering **"oh yeah Emily is there, just great". **April over hearing me slapped me on the arm**. "Hey what was that for?" I said to her, **

"Could you please be nice to her, she is my friend" she said to me sighing, she knew how much me and Emily hated each other and she was always stuck in the middle.

"**Fine I will be nice for you"** I said to her smiling before adding **"besides I don't like putting you in the middle making you choose who side you are on mine or that things" **

"Hey you just said you would be nice" she said laughing at me

"**Yeah to her, doesn't mean I have to be nice when** **she isn't around"** I laughed

"You will never change will you" she said laughing at me, by this time we had made our way over to everyone.

"Hey guys" we both said

"**Hey" **_**"what's up?" **__**"Sup dudes"**_ "hello" "_hey" _"dudes what's happening?" _"Hey hey"_ we heard back at the same time. Our friends were epic and cool, well all of them except for Emily who talks all proper all the times which annoys the crap out of me and the rest of us except April. I mean seriously the girl is our age but acts like our mom, telling us off when we swear or do something that isn't right, which makes me wanna kill her.

We stood around talking and laughing about random things, while Emily just looked on bored, and shake her head at us every now and then. I did though catch the glares she was sending me when April wasn't looking, I knew she wouldn't start anything because she knew I would finish it but she also knew I wouldn't do anything that would intentionally hurt April which means I couldn't do anything to her.

At one point during our conversation, Emily coughed getting all off our attention. _"Shouldn't we being to class now, the bell will go any minute so we start making our way to class". _

Raising an eyebrow at her **"we have plenty of time to get when the bell goes, so there's no rush but if you wanna go no one's stopping ya"** I replied to her

She humped and started to walk away before stopping and coming back to us, she looked directly at April before saying in a bossy tone _"are you coming?"_

"Nope, I will catch you up though" she said,

"_Don't you care about you education, sooner we get to class the better it will look to our teacher"_ she said angrily, I had feeling it was just that she was on about but she wouldn't say it out right in front of us.

"Of course I do but the first bell hasn't gone off yet"

"_so what if the bell hasn't gone off, do you not know what the teachers have been saying about you and your involvement with these idiots," _she said pointing to the rest of us, my eyes narrowed I could hear the rest protesting about being called an idiot but Emily wasn't listening. _"there ruining your education April, all they care about is having a laugh none of them are ever going to achieve must, come on let's leave it can be just be me and you against the world and the bestest of friends" _Emily stated frowning at the start but then started beaming at the ending thinking April would agree with her.

I glanced to see her frowning, she meet my eyes and I shrugged saying it's her decision but really I was hoping she wouldn't leave with her. Turning back to Emily she spoke the angriest I've ever heard "don't… don't call them idiots there our friends, and they aren't ruining my education they have nothing to do with that, I go to classes, do my work and get my homework in on time and actually so do our friends, yes they mess around in some classes but they still have top grades and you have no right telling me what to do or who to be friends with … oh and you will never be my best friend because Kate is and she will always will be no matter what"

I smirked, it was silent for a couple before Emily replied _"fine, if you're going to be like that then be like that it's your future your ruining, I'm out of here I can't be round you idiots any longer…. Wait how can you choose them, they don't care about you. They are using you for your smarts especially Kate she asks you all the answers to her homework because she is thick and I would be a way better friend to you than she is but whatever"_ with that said she turned and walked off, But before she could really get anywhere I grabbed her arm.

"_Get your hands of me Kate"_ she said glaring at me, I glared right back at her but I did let her go.

"**How dare you say that to April, she's been nothing but nice to you and you treat her like shit…. Oh and another thing I DO NOT ASK APRIL THE ANSWERS TO MY HOMEWORK I DO IT ALL MYSELF I JUST GET APRIL TO LOOK OVER TO MAKE SURE ITS RIGHT SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I CHEAT BECAUSE I WORK BLOODY HARD TO GET MY GRADES"** I said getting more angrier before I started shouting at her. She looked shocked but quickly broke out and glared at me before bringing up her hand to slap but I grabbed her hand before it could tough me saying **"not going to happen". **She ripped her hand out of my grip and stood there glaring at me, I glared.

_**BRING BRING BRING **_

The school brought us out of our glaring match; Emily glared at me once more before turning and walking away. **"Stuck up bitch"** I said out load. I heard everyone agree looking at April I saw looking at the ground I knew she was upset about what just happened.

"**hey April, look I know she was your friend but she had no right saying what she said, and she was wrong you do care about your education. You care about a lot of things, don't let her get to you. This shows what kind of friend she was" **

She looked up at me "yeah. I know but she was still my friend. I just don't get why she could say what she said about you guys…. But you not whatever if she can say that about you guys then she aint worth my time" I could tell she didn't mean the last bit by looking into her eyes.

"**Come on guys we better get to class"** I said. We all start to walk in silence thinking about what just happened. Walking into school we all went to the English department splitting up we all went to our classes we had. Me and April weren't in the same English class, she was in set 1 with Nicole, josh and Adam while I was in set 2 with Becky and Jade, the rest were in set 3. Walking into my classroom and walked to my assigned seat with Becky sitting next me and jade across from me. Sighing _this day better go by quickly with no more drama _I thought to myself.

******** **Time Skip to After School ************ **

_**BRING BRING BRING**_

_Yes school is over, freedom _I thought packing up my stuff into my bag and joining Adam, Josh and Nicole at the door. We walked out school together laughing and joking, getting to the school gates we saw the rest of our friends except April.

"**Hey where's April?"** I asked Jade who was in her last class with April.

"_Dunno, I go sent out of the lesson half way through_" she said

"_**Oh what did you do this time?"**_ Josh asked,

"_I didn't anything; the teacher just has in for me I swear. I spent the lesson in the behavior office with Mr. Laird"_ she grumbled at us very unhappy. We spent the next couple of minutes talking about how Mr. Hyde had in for Jade, but Mr. Hyde was on old teacher he didn't like any student.

Glancing at the time I noticed it was 10 past 3, looking round I could see students making but I couldn't see April amongst any of them.

"_Hey Kate, we are going to go cause our bus should be here soon"_ jade told me. I told her okay and that I would text later. I hugged her, Josh, Adam and Nicole goodbye, promising to text them over the weekend. Looking at the rest I told them they could go, April would be here soon and that shouldn't be late for their bus either.

"**Nah, we will stay till April comes out"** Scott said. Tyler and Becky agreeing with him, we spent the next couple of minutes talking to them before Tyler noticed April _"hey there she is"_ pointing in a direction behind me. Turning round I looked in the direction he was pointing, sure enough there was April walking towards us. She wasn't alone though, she was talking to Emily. _Oh great, what does that cow want and why is April talking to her _I thought. My eyes narrowed a bit at Emily, I watched as April walked over to us. Emily walking off in a different direction but not before glaring at us.

"Hey Guys" April said happily when she got to us, I raised an eyebrow at her giving her look that said explain now. Noticing my look she said "what", I looked at her then nodded my head in the direction that Emily went in. "oh that, is what nothing Kate she just wanted to talk" she said.

Looking at her I knew she was lying but stayed quiet because it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it in front of the others. We stood in silence before starting walk down the street laughing and talking getting the corner of the street we said our goodbyes to Scott, Becky and Tyler. we went our separate ways them going down the side street while we crossed the street and carried on towards my flat ,it was silent walk home neither of us talking. Getting fed up of the silence when we were a block away from my flat I turned to April.

"**Soo, you going to tell me what Emily wanted or do I have to guess"** I said. Looking at April, I saw her sigh I think she thought that I would forget and not ask her.

**Aprils POV**

I sighed I was hoping Kate would forget about seeing me with Emily, I knew Kate was still annoyed about the argument we had with her before school as well as the one she had with Emily at dinner. I still don't know what happened all I know about that is apparently Kate and Scott were walking to meet the rest of us for lunch when they walk Into Emily. Things were said and Emily had to go to the nurse's office because Kate lost her temper and punched her in the face, nearly breaking her nose. I was quite surprised Emily was still walking cause I knew Kate could fight, she went to these nitjutsu classes after school on Mondays and Wednesday as well as going on Sundays.

I only knew something had happened as when she and Scott turned up at dinner, Kate was over Scott shoulder shouting at him to put her down but he wouldn't. it had took us half of dinner to calm her down and persuade her not to kill Emily but when we had asked what she had said she wouldn't tell us so we asked Scott he was about to tell us when Kate threatened bodily harm if he told us. After that he refused to tell us, and said that Kate would tell us soon she just needed to calm down first.

Sighing I thought back to the conversation I had with Emily and my science teacher who was my tutor. Emily had apparently gone to him and told him that I wasn't trying so hard on my studies as well as telling him about the argument we had that morning before school. And that Kate was holding me back from studying, this was kinda of the reason I didn't want to tell Kate because I know she would kill Emily.

****** Flashback to Conversation*******

_**BRINNGG BRING BRINGG**_

I heard the bell go signaling the end of day, packing up my stuff into my school bag. _Finally schools over… huh I sound like Kate oh well _I thought. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I started walking towards the door. I just about to walk through the door when I heard Mr. Hyde call my name asking me to stay behind for a minute. I watched Emily walk past me smirking in my direction like she knew what this was about.

"_miss O'Neil, I've been told that you aren't trying so hard on your studies as well as messing around in some of your lessons"_ I heard Mr. Hyde say to me, I stare at him shocked, finally coming out of my shock, I more a less shouted **"WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE"**

"_Miss O'Neil I would prefer you not raise your voice at me" _

"**I'm sorry sir, but whoever told you that was lying"** I said angrily

"_Oh I see, I do hope you know that this year as well as next is important as you k=need the best of grades to get into college….. With that said Miss O'Neil could I give you some advice"_ he said staring at me

"**Umm sure sir"** I said awkwardly not really wanting ne here

"_Well colleges also look at your attendance as well as your attitude and I'm afraid that the friends you have might not …. Well let's just say they don't really care about education, I know that they are your friends but staying with them and more importantly with miss parker who I know sometimes influences you to do things you really shouldn't might not be a good choice….. On the other your friend miss link is she can help you"_ he said to me, it dawned on me it was Emily who had gone to him saying this.

"**Sir no offence, but I can pick my own friends and the ones I've got are just fine they might not like education like I do but we all help each other, I help them study and get motivated and they help me relax when I get stressed"** I said to him **"And sir Emily isn't a good friend cause if she was she wouldn't always try to get between me and my friends as well as making up lies about me" **

Mr. Hyde looked shocked _"I see that nothing I say will change your mind and as you have said it is your choice, but there is one more thing I want to know miss link told me that your friend miss parker slapped her this morning for no apparent reason as well as punching her this lunchtime could you tell me what that was about"_ oh shit I thought.

"**Umm Sir Kate never slapped her this morning they did have an argument well we all did but she Kate never slapped and I'm not sure what happened at lunch"**

"_Okay that is all Miss O'Neil you can go now, I will have a word with miss parker Monday about what happened"_ _uh oh I better warn Kate about that_ I thought

"**Umm okay bye sir"** I said before walking out of the classroom, looking round I saw that the corridor was empty grabbing my phone from my pocket I saw that it was twenty past 3. Oh crap Kate is probably wondering where I am I'm normally out by now.

Quickly walking down the corridor to the exit and made my way to the front gates. I was just making my way from the side of the school building when I heard my name being called, turning round I saw it was Emily. I ignored her and carried on walking to the front of school, walking round the corner of the school building I saw Kate, Scott, Tyler and Becky talking just outside the school gates.

"_**April wait….. Please just wait"**_ I heard Emily shouting at me, while walking to catch up with me. I ignored her and carried on walking hoping she would get the message that I didn't want to talk to her. I felt someone grab my arm and turn me round to face them. I looked at Emily, raising an eyebrow at her wondering what she would want.

"**What"** I snarled at her angrily, she flinched back at the anger in my voice.

"_**I… umm…. I was wondering if you… um if u had talked to Mr. Hyde cause I know wants to talk to you but I'm not sure what about though" **_

"**yes you do, you went to him telling him I wasn't focusing in my lessons and wasn't taking my studies seriously and then blamed my friends for it especially Kate, I know you don't like her but Kate has never went out her way to pick on you after everything you've said to her and the rest….. I only have one question why? Why would you go to Mr. Hyde and tell him lies? Did you think if he talked me I would DUMP MY FRIENDS AND COME HANG OUT WITH YOU"** I said to her, turning back around and walked towards Kate, so we could just go home and relax and get away from the drama.

"_**April I did it because I'm worried for you, Kate isn't good friend to have none of them are, she doesn't care about anything but herself. She selfish, spoilt and just plain rude and do I need have to tell you she ends up in the behavior manager office nearly every day. What type of friend is that if she cares about fighting more than her education and she is going to get you into trouble"**_she said to me catching up with me, I glanced at her saw her glaring in their direction. Looking over at my friends, I noticed that Tyler saw me and told the rest. They turned to look at me, I saw Kate eyes narrow when she saw Emily walking next to me. _Oh god Kate going to question me about this now _I thought

Looking back at Emily, I noticed she was smiling at me before she carried on talking _**"I can help you get away from them, help you get back on track just come to mine this weekend and we hang out and become best friends and you can forget all about them. Deal with them on Monday and tell them you don't want to be their friend anymore"**_

"**Okay first of, Kate is a good friend the best actually she understands that I like learning and helps me sometimes. She also knows that life isn't all about school and learning she helps me relax and just have fun with my friends. SO DON'T YOU DARE INSULT KATE, SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU. …..and another thing, me and you we aint friends we never will be not after what's happened today., first you insult me then you insult my friends who were your friends. Also those friends helped you out when you were getting bullied even when you weren't their friend they stuck up for you. And lastly and please take notice to this I will never abandon my friends no matter what you do or say"** I said, I noticed she stopped walking I heard her say fine before walking off in the other direction. I sighed before smiling and joining my friends hoping they wouldn't realize it was fake.

*********** End of Flashback*************

"**Well"** I heard Kate ask me, bringing me back to the present, sighing I looked round before looking at her.

"_okay Emily just wanted to…"_ with that I told her what happened with Mr. Hyde as well as what happened with Emily. _" then I told her I would never abandon you guys for her ….. And that is why I was out late as well what Emily wanted to talk about"_

"**She did what, that that cow ... who the hell does she think is and telling a teacher that is just wrong, I should ….. argh that little cow better watch herself on Monday cause if she don't I might just do something I wouldn't regret to her" **Kate said with anger in her voice I knew she was steadily getting pissed the more she thought about it, I left her to her thoughts knowing nothing I said would calm her down at this moment.

10 minutes later we had arrived in front of Kate's apartment building where she lived, we walked up the stairs towards her flat. She lived on the fifth floor and the elevator was broken so we had to walk up the stair normally we would take the elevator. Getting to Kate flat, we walked in Kate shouting she was home very loud and that I was with her I knew Kate was still pissed off about Emily.

"_**Hey darling, and hello April, how was school?"**_ Kate's mom asked coming out of the living room to greet us.

"**Its school mom, the usual happened"** Kate responded with anger in her voice **"I'm going to go get my stuff then we can go" **she said to me before walking off to her room

"_**Was it something I said"**_ her mom asked me,

"_no mrs parker, today has just had a lot drama in it" _I said watching Kate walk of knowing she was going to use her punching bag to calm herself since she couldn't actually punch Emily.

"_**oh, what happened cause something wound my daughter up I haven't seen her that anger since her dad told her that going to them ninjutsu lesson wasn't helping anyone…. Please come sit down I know my daughter will be some time trying to calm down before doing any packing for you sleepover"**_ her mom said gesturing towards the living room, walking I sat down on one of the sofa saying hello to Jake her little brother before telling mrs parker what happened.

**Kate's POV**

I walked towards my room with my fist clenched, I needed something to punch. I could hear my mom asking April what happened but I focused on calming down. Walking into my room, I walked to my closet and dragged my punching bag out and started to hit it. _Who the hell does Emily think she is? I should have hit her harder at dinner, the stupid little cow. How dare she tell April that she had to get better friends because we bought her down when we didn't. Ugh the STUPID LITTLE COW is going to wish she didn't do anything when I get my hands on here _I thought while hitting my bag hard, I felt my hand hurting and get bruised with how hard I was punching the bag but I didn't care I just carried on.

A couple of minutes later I had calmed down, looking at my punching bag I saw that there was some blood on it . _Shit_ I thought looking at my hands, they were bleeding but not that bad. I quickly walked of my room and walked towards the bathroom, washing my hands getting rid of the blood before grabbing some toilet paper and wrapped my hands into some toilet paper. Grabbing some more, I walked out going back towards my room cleaning the blood of my bag before putting the punching bag back into my closet, I grabbed the sleeping bag that was on the floor in my closet before closing the door. Chucking the sleeping bag onto my bed as well placing the toilet paper in the bin when I passed it, I grabbed my other backpack and walked towards my wardrobe putting some clothes in it as well as whatever else I needed for tonight and tomorrow morning as well as tomorrow night. Putting on my backpack, I grabbed the sleeping bag and walked towards the living room.

Walking into the living room, I saw my mom and April look at me. I hoped that my mom wouldn't notice my hands which were hurting really sore but no such luck she noticed.

"_**What did you do to your hands"**_ she asked walking over to me, I noticed April look at my hands to looking worried.

"**It's nothing mom I just the punched the punching bag a little bit too hard"** I said

"_**Come here let me look"**_ she reaching for my hands, she unwrapped my hands and gasped when she saw my knuckles was bleeding and were looking red_**. "This isn't nothing Kate, come on let's get you bandaged up" s**_he said dragging me into the kitchen. I heard following behind us grabbing the sleeping bag that I had dropped when my mom was unwrapping my hands earlier.

My mom shoved me into a chair before walking over to kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. She sorted my hands out telling me off in the process, I winced every now and then when it stung. A couple of minutes later, my hands were bandaged and I got told not to take them off till tomorrow, I told her okay that I wouldn't. Standing up I looked at April who was leaning on the door frame.

"**Well we are going to go now mom, I will text you later and tomorrow if I'm staying at April's tomorrow night as well"** I said to my mom hugging her goodbye

"_**Okay, take your keys with you just in case and have a good time"**_ she said to me before walking out of kitchen. I looked at April before saying let's go, before walking out of my flat I grabbed my keys from my school bag and shoved them into my front pocket. Walking out of my apartment we made our way to Aprils, I noticed she kept looking at my hands every couple of minutes. I knew she was blaming herself for me getting hurt.

"**It's not your fault"** I said to her

"_Yes it is, if I hadn't told you what happened with Emily and Mr. Hyde, you wouldn't have got angry and have to even use your punching bag" _she said to me looking down.

"**April, it isn't your fault this has happened before I hit my bag to hard and I'm glad you told me cause I would have been more pissed if you hadn't" **

"_But…."_

"**No buts, it isn't your fault okay? So can we please forget it happened and just relax and have fun"** I said cutting her off

"_Okay" _she said to me before grinning and we carried the rest of the way to hers laughing and joking about with each other.

10 minutes later we have arrived at Aprils, she lived in a flat like I did but she lived in a two bedroom flat and I lived in a three bedroom flat. Walking in to building we made our way to her flat, she lived on the third floor. She unlocked the door saying her dad wouldn't be back till half 7 tonight. We put my stuff into her room as well her school stuff before going into the living to watch some TV. Looking at the time I saw that it was half 4 so we had three hours by ourselves till her dad turned up.

********** 3 hours later ************

Me and April were laughing when we heard the door open, April got up to greet her dad while I stayed on the couch flicking through the TV channels. I heard them walking into living so I stopped flickering through the TV channels and turned in their direction.

"**Hi Mr. O'Neil"** I said waving at him smiling

"_Hello Kate, how are you? And how many times it Mark"_ he responded smiling, I felt April sit down next to me

"**I'm fine, how are you?"** I asked smiling at him.

"_I'm just fine, thank you….. Well I'm going to see what there is we could have for tea"_ he said walking out.

"_**Okay"**_ me and April both shouted after him

Turning back to the TV I noticed that space heroes was on, grabbing the remote I turned the channel commenting saying the show was stupid. Why the hell is that show still airing it not like anyone watches it I thought to myself. April laughed just because you don't like it doesn't mean that there isn't others who like it, she told me. I snorted saying whoever watched this was stupid and seriously had no life.

"_Well… we don't have anything in that will take less than a couple of hours to be ready so how about some pizza"_ Mark said walking back into the room. We both turned to him and said that okay. _" We will have to go get our order because I'm not sure where I've put the leaflet for the pizza place". _Me and April laughed at the sheepish look he had on his face I heard April say oh dad what are you like before standing up and started towards the front do. I stood up to following April to the door, we all walked out and made our way towards the entrance of the apartment building. Walking out of the building, we made our to the pizza place that was nearest to us, laughing and joking.

Not one of them knowing that something was about to happen, that would change their lives forever.


End file.
